(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a routing system for accessing a node in a communication network from a terminal device which is connected to another node remote from the above node.
In communication networks, a plurality of data transmission stations (nodes), are distributed over a large area, where each station contains, for example, a digital multiplexer, an optical transmission equipment, and the like, and many of those stations are unmanned. For management of the network, it is necessary for a craftsman to collect information on alarms and conditions of any node.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional communication network, each station contains a management control processor for controlling management operation of the station, and information on alarms and conditions of the station, a data base for holding the information on alarms and conditions of the station, and an interface for connection of a terminal device used by a craftsman, and an access from the terminal device to the data base. Namely, the craftsman can collect the information on the alarms and conditions of the station by connecting a terminal device to the station, and accessing the data base through the terminal device. However, in the conventional communication network, the craftsman cannot access another station remote from the station to which the terminal device is connected. Therefore, it is necessary for a craftsman to go to an unmanned station to collect the information on alarms and conditions of an unmanned station. In addition, when the craftsman goes to the unmanned station for maintaining or restoring the station element in conventional communication network, the craftsman must convey many tools and replacement units to the unmanned station because the craftsman cannot know which tool and replacement unit is necessary for the operation of maintaining or restoring the station element in the network. Therefore, management costs and service costs are high in the conventional communication network. Further, timely monitoring and evaluation of quality of the network service is impossible.